You're All I Need
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Damon contemplates on just how much Elena means to him and how much he needs her. It's more than he wants to admit since it would make him seem...human. Songfic to 'All I Need' by Within Temptation.


**So this was originally planned to be from Elena's POV, but after listening to the song again, I decided that it suited Damon more. *****sigh* This isn't gonna be easy. It's pretty hard for me to write Damon, so I'll do my best. The song in this is _All I Need by Within Temptation. _It is the song played while Damon and Elena dance in the episode _Miss Mystic Falls. _Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the song _All I Need_.**

It wasn't often that I sat down to think about my feelings. In fact, I avoided it at all costs unless absolutely necessary.

But this Elena girl…she's a dead ringer for Katherine. The comparison is eerie. When I first saw Elena, for just a fleeting moment, I thought it was Katherine. Then I remembered, Katherine was trapped in a tomb at the time.

You think I would learn from the first time. What idiot falls for the same girl twice? Well, okay, _technically _they're not the same girl, but they look alike enough for it to be mighty creepy.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn?_

After I found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb…that that _bitch _knew where I was and didn't even bother to look for me…Elena was there for me. I didn't expect it. Of all emotions, I didn't expect her to feel pity for me. No one has ever felt anything like that for me.

_I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried_

_To turn it around_

Elena saw something in me that night. I don't know what it was, but it was something.

_Can you still see_

_The heart of me?_

When she wrapped her arms around me, after I was devastated at finding out Katherine wasn't in the tomb…in that moment, it was like she had taken away all my agony. For that one fleeting moment I actually felt…human. I don't know whether to be thrilled or totally repulsed by that fact.

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

Elena and I's relationship was always hanging on by a thread. A very thin, fragile thread.

She hates me now, after I snapped her brother's neck. Totally _despises _me. I'm used to being hated, but being hated by Elena…something about that just didn't sit right. For some reason, I needed her. She made me – and I can't believe I'm saying this – a better person…dead living person…vampire…thing.

_Don't tear me down_

_For all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now_

_Don't let it close_

Well, it was back to square one for us now. She hated me and I was left to long after her like some lovesick puppy.

Sometimes, I wish I could just forget about her and return to my carefree, humanity free life. But, like always, fate just _loved _screwing me over.

_Here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_From turning around_

Why did I snap her kid brother's neck? Simple, I was pissed as hell. Both her and Katherine said the same thing to me in the space of 24 hours.

"_I love Stefan_."

What's so great about that brooding fool anyway?

I guess I had ruined it with Elena the moment I had kissed her though. Kissing her wasn't like kissing Katherine. Kisses with Katherine were passionate and hot and rockets red glare. Kissing Elena…well, that was the first time I had kissed her. And she had tried to push me away. In fact, she didn't want me kissing her at all.

But for those few fleeting moments where our lips touched, something awoke inside me. Something I've never felt, not even with Katherine. I don't know what it was. I'm not sure if I want to know. Because the moment my lips touched hers, I forgot that Katherine even _existed_.

_Can you still see_

_The heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down_

_For all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down_

_What's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

Now don't get me wrong. I haven't been pining over Elena like some lovesick schoolboy. I've tried everything to get that damn girl out of my mind. Hooking up with random hot girls and all of that. But no matter what, I couldn't forget her, no matter how hard I tried. Anything I had with those girls it wasn't...real. Not like how it is with Elena.

_I've tried many times, but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away_

_Don't break me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tear me down_

When she had hugged me after the whole tomb thing, something inside of me…cracked I guess you can say. Like an egg. Something inside cracked and some kind of yolky substance trickled out into me. I knew after that hug…I wasn't going to be the same.

_Don't tear me down_

_For all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Don't tear me down_

_For all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down_

_What's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a better place_

**So it took listening to **_**All I Need **_**three times and watching over 20 minutes of Damon scenes to get this out :P I hope I got him right. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
